


Touching You...

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Stiles, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, Foul Language, Hair Pulling, Lots of Touching, M/M, NSFW image at the beginning, Smut, Stiles rides Derek for a bit, They're slow at getting to the actual fucking, Top Derek, continued from an amazing person's story, excessive kissing, he's a power bottom, it's ridiculous tbh, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: COMPLETED"Because Derek? Derek has a list of all the innocent, unexpected spots that drive Stiles crazy, too. He never bothered to write it down, but he has a very, very good memory."





	Touching You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhysiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Touching You...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766987) by [rhysiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana). 



> This piece's graphic can be viewed [here](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/post/164142390460/time-for-a-fluffy-smut-in-partnership-with-the) for mobile viewers!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

_Stiles makes it an impressive forty-five minutes of feather-light touches and murmurs in his ear before he finally breaks, jumping out of the chair and slamming Derek up against the wall for old time’s sake._

Derek's breath is punched from his lungs, but there's a smirk playing his lips as he lets his husband glare him down.  
"What the _fuck_ are you trying to play at, holding me down and-"  
"At least I have the decency to get you excited while we're alone and I can do something about it." Derek cut Stiles' would-be speech short. He has no time or patience for a very hypocritical rant. "Besides..." He has their positions flipped easily, groping Stiles in a mater-of-fact way. "I really want to do something about it." His voice is close to a growl and the uptake of Stiles' pulse is oh so audible.  
"I'm not going to say no." His husband's voice was weak, the smirk from earlier only coming back full force as Derek leaned in for a kiss, pressing their bodies together. He hummed softly as Stiles kissed him, the two of them opting for a lazy make out session as they fumbled with their own and the other's clothing.  
"Who's sucking who first?" Stiles barely managed the question when the kiss was broken, his own lips moving to Derek's neck as fingers tangled into his hair, guiding him along.  
"I was thinking you should." Derek had the ability to sound thoughtful, his fingers sliding past the elastic of his husbands' boxer briefs, pulling a strangled gasp from his lips. "But I'm a bit torn between which noises I want falling from that gorgeous pair of lips first." Derek's gently combing through the patch of hair at the bottom of Stiles' happy trail, a pitiful noise escaping his husband's mouth as he gives them a quick tug. "Because you've been slowly driving me insane for over a week, knowing damn well I couldn't do anything about it while Laura was in the house."

Stiles groans softly as the alpha's fingers wrap around his dick. "Der, I wanna bottom. And I don't wanna just _fuck_." The younger man was nudging his face against Derek's beard, huffing quietly as the hand around his cock went still.  
"You drove me insane-" The werewolf's voice was gentle, but Stiles knew without looking that he was smirking. "-because you wanted me to _make love_ -" He put extra emphasis on the last two words, the hand on Stiles' dick wrapping around his waist, pulling his body close. "-to you? All you had to do was ask."  
The younger man grunted quietly in protest, he hated that phrase. But nonetheless- "Yeah."  
Derek laughs softly, pulling Stiles' head back, lips working over his neck. "Say it."  
"Say what?" Stiles could feign innocence. He pushed their hips together, gently nuzzling his nose against Derek's cheek, sliding his hand up his back to dig his nails into a shoulder blade.  
"Tell me you want me to make love to you." That growl was there again, the alpha taking the chance to grab his husband by the thighs and hoist him upwards, wrapping those still gangly limbs around his torso. "C'mon." 

"Der..." Stiles absolutely did not whine, pressing his face against Derek's neck, trying to distract him with neck kisses and a roll of his hips.  
"If you really wanted it you'd say it." The alpha whispered, massaging Stiles' ass. "Come on, baby. You can say it."  
"I will actually lose my boner if I have to speak those words aloud."  
"You say that as if you don't think I could easily get it back for you." Derek gently nipped Stiles' ear, sucking on it after. "Say it." He punctuated the sentence with a roll of his hips, the man in his arms letting out a broken noise at just how good it felt.  
"M-Make love to me..." Stiles said through gritted teeth, digging his nails in to Derek's skin enough to draw blood.  
"I couldn't hear-"  
"Derek Anthony Hale, don't push it." Stiles snapped, scraping his teeth over the alpha's neck.  
The alpha growled at his middle name spoken aloud before nudging his nose into his husband's hair, breathing in his scent. "We're both good at pissing each other off, aren't we?" He sighed, tilting Stiles' head to the side and working his lips over his neck again.  
"That's why I want us to do this."  
Stiles is quiet, the admonition seeming to cause him to shrink in against the alpha. “We need it."  
Derek reluctantly pulled his lips from Stiles' skin and stood, arms flexing just for show as he held his husband close and made his way upstairs. 

Derek's demeanor changed the moment he crossed the threshold into their bedroom, kissing Stiles languidly as he gently set his husband on their bed, settling between his legs. Stiles welcomed the change with open arms, tugging at Derek's hair as those gorgeous lips began making their way down his body.  
Derek started with Stiles' chest, set on pressing a kiss to each little mole sprinkled across his husband's collarbone and shoulders before moving any lower.  
"You're really going to milk this for everything it's worth?"  
"I'm practicing a little body worship on you," Derek supplied, nuzzling his face in the space between Stiles' pecs, whining softly as he was enveloped in his husband's scent.  
"You're like a lil pup."  
Derek grunted in quiet protest of the comparison, but his husband was too touch-drunk to add any real snark to the words, so he'd let it slide.  
"I like pups like you. Cuddly ones," Stiles was giggling happily, carding his fingers through Derek's hair as the alpha pressed soft kisses and sucked faint bruises into the skin of his torso.  
"You're cute like this," Derek murmured, trying to keep his own thoughts slightly 'normal' as he resisted the urge to nuzzle his face against Stiles' bulge. He wasn't going to wolf out.  
...maybe 

"Der, can, uhm..." Stiles was biting his lip, watching Derek stare hungrily at his dick that was restrained by the stupidly expensive boxers the alpha bought him. "Can we... I kind of just... No oral?" He stammered, quickly glancing away when the werewolf tried to meet his gaze. Stiles' scent was riddled with anxiety, his fingers a bit shaky where he moved them to settle on Derek's shoulders. Shyness was cute, but this was embarrassment, and absolutely off limits.  
"Stiles, hey," Derek nudged his nose against his cheek, pressing a tender kiss after. "Look at me, baby."  
His husband did so, albeit slightly unwilling.  
"Don't be scared of me," He murmured, tilting Stiles' head back, kissing him in as loving a manner he could. "I'm your 'lil pup'. Don't forget it."  
Stiles' cheeks were tinged a soft pink colour, his arm wrapping around the alpha's neck. "I don't... We've never done this. I don't want you thinking I'm going plainer than vanilla on you, I just... I want to be able to see your face the entire time," He mumbled, kissing Derek a bit desperately.  
"I won't go anywhere after I grab the lube, okay?" Derek murmured, showering Stiles' face with kisses, cupping his jaw. "I've got you and you've got me."  
"Who knew you could be so cheesy and sappy."  
Derek rolled his eyes, his husband's teasing more a method of self defense at how much he didn't like being on display like that. "Who knew that's what you needed from me?"  
Stiles tried to scoff and act indifferent, but Derek knew the words and his Heart Eyes™ had the younger man's heart racing. He should do this more often, the way he can work Stiles up over just small words and looks were a boost to his ego after all of the time he spent (and still spends, he'll be honest) trying to avoid it like the plague.  
"Can you please just stick your fingers up my ass so I won't be so affected by your stupidly gorgeous face?" Stiles huffed, running his fingers through Derek's beard, gently scraping at the skin along his jawline.  
"How did I get stuck with someone with such a wonderful grasp of the English language?" Derek was laughing softly, running his hand up and down Stiles' torso, stopping for a second to trace over the very faint outline of his abs. "The training regimen with Boyd is finally starting to show. Can't wait until I can trace each one of your defined abs and watch you squirm while I do. Fuck, you're gonna be hotter than me."  
Stiles made a very audible noise of protest, but Derek shushed him with a kiss before kissing his way down his husband's body and focusing his mouth where the muscles were beginning to show. "You're going to be hot as shit," He murmured, tracing the faint outlines of toned abdominal muscle on display. His husband's breath caught in his throat as he watched, a small whimper escaping his lips. "Derek, c'mon... Kisses..." His voice was strained, more from the discomfort at this all being pointed out than anything. Derek knew, but he wasn't done yet.  
"I am kissing, baby," He murmured, alternating between pressing open mouthed and feathery light kisses to the area before his lips mapped a trail of faint, red hickeys up to Stiles' mouth. "Love you," He murmured, a hand splaying over his husband's chest, right over his heart.  
"Love you, too. Like... A lot," Stiles was slightly breathless, Derek giving so much more than he expected and had mentally prepared himself for in a night like this. 

Stiles had been prepared for touches and softly whispered praise, his every whim followed. He hadn't been prepared for open body worship, for Derek coddling him and treating him as if he were some relic or piece of art to be handled with the utmost care. He wasn't expecting an 'I love you' so early on and so freely spoken. Derek wasn't much for this kind of behavior, and Stiles was mentally fist pumping the air because it was finally happening. Hopefully he could make it through this without a heart attack. 

"Stiles? Don't space out on me now, of all times," Derek was laughing in a lovingly teasing manner on the outside, but Stiles could see the thinly veiled worry etching its way to his face. That wasn't allowed, he wanted puppy Derek back.  
"I'm just... You're overwhelming." Stiles breathed, eyes fluttering shut. He tangled his fingers in Derek's hair, gently scratching at the scalp in a movement that had the alpha preening, torn between pressing into the touch or pressing his lips to those before him. "In a good way."  
"Should I keep being overwhelming?" Derek decided on leaning into the hand working magic in his hair, eyes falling shut.  
"Don't ever fucking stop. It's good seeing you-" Stiles paused, his chest tightening as he opened his eyes and took in the sight of Derek, completely relaxed and trusting, pressing up against the hand in his hair, lips parted slightly. "It's good seeing you enjoy yourself." He finally supplied, sitting up. He switched them around so he was straddling Derek, kissing the alpha when he opened his mouth for what Stiles knew would be a protest. "You can finger me and I can dote on you." He offered by means of explanation. "You didn't think your gorgeous bod would go unworshipped tonight, did you?"  
"This was all just a ruse so you'd have an excuse to feel me up," Derek scoffed, his eyes twinkling.  
"Honey, we're married..." Derek couldn't deny the rush those words still gave him, a huge grin breaking out across his face. "...I have that as my excuse to feel you up."  
"How lucky am I?" Derek rolled his eyes, but the two were grinning like the idiots in love they were as their lips connected, Derek's fingers cupping the back of Stiles' neck as the younger man supported his weight by holding onto the metal rungs on their head board. 

"You know, I've never really taken the time to appreciate your beard," Stiles was joking, and it worked, a sardonic laugh escaping Derek's lips as he warmed the lube between his fingers.  
"Oh no, whatever will you do," The alpha smirked, resting his head against the pillows, baring both his neck and his beard to Stiles for whatever doting he had planned for the time being. The younger man wiggled his hips, grinning at the sight before him and the noise he managed to pull from Derek in his excitement.  
"I'm gonna have fun. Let's see if you can even focus on fingering me."  
"That sounds like a challenge," Derek smirked, spreading some of the slick over Stiles' hole, pressing his index finger against the pucker in a teasing manner. His husband's hips canted forward, a soft noise falling from his lips. "Should we make a bet, or does that compromise the love making?"  
"You saying the phrase 'love making' compromises my dick's interest in our activities."  
"Again..." Derek growled softly, pressing two of his fingers against the puckered muscle. "You say it like I can't get your dick reinterested."  
Stiles pressed his face against Derek's neck before nuzzling up against his beard, sighing softly. "I don't doubt that you can," He murmured, hips rolling against Derek's, fingers running through the alpha's beard, gently scratching at his jawline.  
"Baby..." Derek's moan was soft, barely audible, but it had Stiles' pulse spiking yet again as he moved to press sloppy open mouthed kisses to the werewolf's neck.  
"C'mon, Der, I really want you to fuck me," He said quietly, forcing himself to still his hips as he bit and sucked a mark on to Derek's neck. Hopefully it would stay for at least five minutes. He could hope. 

"You're such a power bottom," Derek murmured.  
His index and middle fingers were thrusting in and out of Stiles' ass smoothly, his husband panting against his neck. He'd directed Derek on speed, when to add more lube to his fingers, when to add the second, and even when he should reach for the younger man's prostate.  
"You love it," Stiles mumbled, squeezing Derek's dick to point out to him just how true that was. The alpha grunted quietly in surprise, the pace he set with his fingers faltering slightly as he bucked his hips upwards. Stiles was smirking now, gently nipping at Derek's Adam's apple. "Fuck, I love watching you like this," He breathed, back arching and nose burying in Derek's beard as his fingers pressed against his prostate, moaning happily. "Fuck, Der..."  
The werewolf chuckled quietly, working in a third finger now as Stiles moved his mouth to his chest and quite sensitive nipples. He'd given up on a rhythm the second his husband's mouth was over his left nipple. "Fuck, baby..." The pet name came out a whine, his fingers buried in Stiles' ass and pulling his body forward. They both moaned when their cocks brushed together, Stiles setting an absolutely glorious pace of grinding.  
Derek's noise of protest at Stiles' lips disconnecting from his nipple was cut short by the younger man's words, simply ordering him to keep fingering him before his mouth was on Derek's other nipple, fingers toying with the one he'd been sucking previous.  
The alpha did his best to comply with what was asked of him, the three fingers he had up Stiles' ass moving in and out at some pace as he tried to not lose consciousness from the glorious things happening to his body.

"Der, hey. I want you to fuck me, please," Stiles is whispering against Derek's skin, hips stilling as he lets the alpha come back to the present.  
"How?"  
"What do you mean? With your dick, of course," Stiles couldn't help his giggle, pressing a gentle kiss to Derek's lips. "You aren't already that fucked out, are you?"  
"There's a reason I don't let you touch my nipples until we're fucking." He panted, pulling his fingers from Stiles' ass and wiping the mess on the bed sheets. Which was pointless, he was about to use more, but since when did he contradict himself like this and hold mental debates? He was starting to turn into Stiles, Jesus fucking Christ.  
Stiles kissed Derek, effectively ending his small mental debacle. "Can I ride you for a bit, first, and then have you on top?" He was back to quiet, shy demands, but Derek was grinning. "Whatever you want, baby," He whispered, leaning forward and kissing Stiles' forehead. "Do you want me to use a condom?"  
"We still have condoms?" Stiles couldn't help but scoff, shaking his head.  
"On the off chance you ever change your mind or we have someone staying over that wants to practice safe sex," Derek gently flicked Stiles' chest. "So, yeah, we still have condoms."  
"But why would you ask me, of all people?" Stiles scoffed, hiding his face against Derek's neck as he spoke his next words. "I like when you cum inside me."  
The alpha moaned softly, pulling a gasp from Stiles as he felt claws gently running over his back.  
"Sorry, I... Fuck, my wolf got excited," Derek panted, pulling his hands from his husband's body.  
"Don't. Hey, this... I want..." Stiles bit his lip, seating himself fully on Derek's hips. He grabbed the alpha's hands, deciding actions were better than words he couldn't find. He pressed a kiss to each palm, each finger tip, nuzzled his face against Derek's left hand before setting the right one on his waist. "I want you, wolf and all." Stiles' voice was quiet as he kissed the inside of Derek's wrist before leaning down and kissing the alpha, releasing his hand, which was only used to grab the younger man's and tangle their fingers together. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Derek's voice was barely above a whisper as he asked the question, each movement of his lips brushing against Stiles'.  
His husband only smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Derek's mouth. "You went through hell and back so many times. The least you deserve is someone who loves you."  
"Yeah, and I have Laura and Cora. They love me. That would have been enough." Stiles was slightly confused as to where this was going, but he settled himself against Derek's chest, hips moving in minute circles to keep them both stimulated.  
"But then, then I got you. But, I didn't just _get_ you, you gave yourself to me completely. What did I do to deserve that, to deserve you? To deserve this, this happiness and... Genuine love?" The alpha's voice sounded almost as tight as Stiles' chest felt. He couldn't restrain himself, he kissed Derek hard, deep, fingers tangling in his hair. It was messy and not the prettiest, but it was all Stiles could think to do after such a profound confession. Even if it was short, it wasn't the most beautifully worded-it came from Derek, and Derek had said that aloud to Stiles, and Stiles was overwhelmed, because Derek could finally admit that he loved him that much.  
"You deserved it," Was all his husband could find to say in response before he was kissing Derek again, pressing their bodies close. 

They were still kissing a few minutes later, neither objected, they didn't think they'll ever get over how much they enjoy it. Especially Stiles.  
The way Derek kissed him, he swore the man was born with a magical mouth. He knew how to kiss Stiles perfectly since day one. He knew when to kiss shallow and sweet, when to dip his tongue in, and Stiles' favorite-he knew when to devour him. Derek could take his husband apart with just thirty seconds of kissing, especially the way he was doing it now. He had a hand in Stiles' hair, tugging the semi short strands, licking at all of the right places in the younger man's mouth, pulling back and tugging at his lower lip with his teeth when he knew Stiles needed a breath.  
Derek took that time to take in his absolutely wrecked facial features, his own breathing a struggle to get under control as he swept his eyes over those gorgeous high cheekbones and long lashes so close to brushing against them as Stiles closed his eyes and tilts his head back, pants, grins.  
"Can you fuck me, please? Because I'm going to be seriously embarrassed when I cum just from kissing you like this."  
Derek laughs quietly, releases Stiles' bottom lip and moves to kissing at his neck as he spreads a generous amount of lube over his dick, warming up the excess a bit more before smoothing it over Stiles' hole. His husband sighs happily at the feeling, rocking his hips backward. "I don't think I can ride you, honestly. I just want to get your cock in me and then it's all you," He was slightly breathless as he kissed Derek again, pulling back before they got carried away. "Because you know what I like better than I do."  
And honestly? Derek's oxygen intake was gone, he was staring at Stiles incredulously, jaw dropped, fingers stilling. "W-What?"  
His husband is grinning, laughing softly as he nuzzles his nose against the alpha's cheek. "You know what I like better than I do. I'm honestly jealous," He whispered.  
Derek let out a high pitched whine, his eyes flashing as Stiles bared his neck to him. He knew his claws were out, but he settled his hands on Stiles' hips this time instead of withdrawing them, and his husband hummed his approval, biting his lip as he smiled down at the alpha.  
"Wolf and all," Was all he murmured before he was reaching back and positioning Derek's dick as he slowly sank down on him.  
Both of their eyes fluttered shut, Derek growling softly as he forced himself not to tighten his grip on Stiles' hips. His breathing was light, shallow, his back arching off the bed as he willed his hips to stay still.  
"Pain drain, I'm... I'm impatient," Was all Derek heard before Stiles was seated fully on his cock, pulling a loud growl from the alpha and a slightly pained whimper from him. 

The veins in both of Derek's arms went black as he complied, sitting up and nuzzling his face in Stiles' neck. "You're an idiot, and absolute idiot. You're lucky nothing tore, you aren't bleeding. Idiot."  
The words lacked any ferocity, the only thing present in Derek's voice was worry. "How could you be so foolish? I can't have you breaking yourself like this."  
"I wasn't breaking myself," Stiles objected, tilting his head back as his body was fueled with pleasure, his breath hitching. "I was... I don't know. I can't think."  
"You weren't thinking," Derek supplied as he switched their positions, grabbing Stiles' legs and resting them on his shoulders. He leaned forward, bending the younger man in half, smirking as his eyes rolled back in his head at how much deeper his cock now felt.  
"Fuck. Derek. Shit."  
The alpha smirked, making sure Stiles saw his claws before he was digging them into the bed sheets, sure to leave holes. "Feels good?"  
"Yes. Yeah. Uh-huh."  
Derek was smiling. Stiles was doing the really cute thing he did whenever they took it slow. He would babble, be reduced to one syllable and one word sentences. His vocabulary would sometimes even diminish to noises of pleasure and Derek's name.  
"You want me to move, baby?" Derek cooed, kissing Stiles' nose, beaming down at the already blissed expression on his husband's face. "Yeah. Hurry. Close."  
And that was why Stiles rarely bottomed. He got embarrassed at just how quickly he would get to the edge, he hated it, and hated how Derek would do his best to catch up, felt like he was taking from the experience. This would all be spoken about after, Stiles whining and trying to dote on Derek more than usual, always getting up first to grab a towel and clean them, to make whatever meal would be next. 

"Kisses? Or do you need to focus on breathing?" Derek's voice was gentle as he started rocking his hips forward, relishing in the gorgeous moan in it pulled from Stiles' mouth.  
"Neck," Was all Stiles could manage, fingers tangling in Derek's hair as the other dug its nails into the alpha's back.  
At a sharp thrust of Derek's hips, Stiles threw his head back, jaw dropping with a loud moan, nails raking down his back.  
"Again. Der. Again." He begged, turning his head to the side to nuzzle against the werewolf's bicep. "Please."  
All he could do was comply, setting a steady pace alternating between smooth thrusts and a surprising jab forward. Stiles was in absolute heaven, moaning and whimpering openly, begging Derek to continue just by repeating his name. 

"Alpha."  
The word had Derek snapping his hips forward with a surprised and slightly confused whimper, panting as his hips stilled. "Say it again."  
" _Alpha_..." Stiles pulled moved his legs to wrap around Derek's waist so he'd have better access to kiss the werewolf.  
It only took a couple more minutes of thrusting and pants against each other's mouths before both of them were cumming, Stiles' dirtying both of their torsos with just how close Derek was keeping their bodies.  
Each whispered the other's name as if it were a prayer. And that's exactly what it felt like.

 

  

* * *

  

  

Derek was currently running from Stiles to their spare bedroom after making some stupid comment he couldn't exactly remember. But when he got there and shut the door, Stiles was banging against it just a little too loudly for play. Something was up.  
"Ooh, what's this folded paper on the bed?" Derek said loudly, walking over and plopping down.  
"No! Stop! Derek!"  
The werewolf could hear Stiles fumbling to use the room key stashed on the trim above the door, and when he finally made it in, the alpha was standing with his hands on his hips.  
"I knew it."  
"What?" Stiles smiled timidly, cautiously reaching for the paper. Derek smacked his hand away before holding it up.  
"You're so fucking extra. You _actually_ made a spreadsheet of every where I like to be touched and in different situations. Oh my God, Stiles!" Derek was laughing as he read it over again.  
"You're not mad? Weirded out?" Stiles squeaked, trying to pull it away only to have Derek move it out of reach again.  
"I've married a weirdo. Oh my God!" The alpha is still laughing as he pulls Stiles into a hug, nuzzling his hair. The laughter stopped, however, a hand gripping the back of Stiles' neck and holding him firmly to the spot.  
"Don't you dare think for a second that I won't be getting my payback."

**Author's Note:**

> [Derek's middle name is Anthony and I will fight you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022417)   
>  ~~Also if anyone knows that author please nag them to continue that series, pleasepleaseplease!~~


End file.
